Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is a villainous bag of bugs in the Kingdom Hearts series who is always trying to take over Halloween Town. He first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' This evil bag of bugs wants Jack out of town so he can take over. To further his plot, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *'Second Entry' The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion thinking it would make him stronger, but it drove him mad with fear instead. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A villain who's always causing trouble in Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Oogie Boogie, under the instruction of Maleficent, stole the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He ate it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they did not heed his call, only a few do actually appear due to the heart being a fake. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington. Succumbing to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had), Oogie Boogie took control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora battled the manor, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered (though it is never quite explained what). In Riku's story he appeared (with no dialogue) as one of Riku's dark memories. He is, of course, defeated there as well. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffered from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat in Kingdom Hearts, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws' identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent left, and Oogie once again battled against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomped on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he would never come back again, but as Oogie has a tendency to return from the dead, his demise is still questionable. Personality Unlike the other residents of Halloween Town, who are innocent creatures whose job it is to scare, and are actually good creatures, Oogie Boogie is the only resident of Halloween Town who is truely evil. Oogie Boogie's most dominant emotion of his personality is obviously fear. Whether it's scaring the daylights out of others, or being terrified himself, Oogie is always involved with fear. He also is shown to be considerably more dull than the other villains. Although he does seem to have his smart streak every now and then. Oogie also shows a love to gamble and to play games. With the dice that he always throws and the fact that his boss battles take place on game boards (more torture-like game boards) makes this obvious. Also, Oogie has been shown to annoy the other Disney villains in some cutscenes, seen when he tells Captain Hook that "you're no prize yourself," after which Hook angrily tells him to shut up. He is also the most sassy of the group. He is not afraid to blackmail, warning Lock, Shock and Barrel that if they fail, he will eat them. Despite his menacing apperance, Oogie is in fact nothing more than a coward, who relies on fighting dirty, too afraid to take on enemies himself, rather sending his booby traps and strange gambling devices to fight for him. Origin Oogie Boogie first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's classic The Nightmare Before Christmas. He ordered Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus. He then spends basiclly the rest of the movie torturing Sandy Claws to his heart's content, and then plans to eat him. After Jack realises what has happened, he shows up in Oogie's lair, and the two face off. After Jack battles his way past Oogie's gambling devices, Oogie escapes, but with a loose thread, and his plans come apart at the seams, litterally. Jack pulls the thread, Oogie's sack rips off, and his bugs fall into his batch of Snake and Spider Stew, and his 'brain bug' is stepped on by Santa. He is one of Disney's most popular villains, despite only 10 minutes screen time. Appearance Oogie's outside appearance is very simple. He is covered from head to toe in a grey burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down, vaguely resembling Jack's Santa hat. On the inside of the sack, Oogie is a huge mass of a variety of different colored bugs. In the movie, Oogie also produces a snake from his mouth as a "tongue" to intimidate Santa Claus by hissing at him. The majority of Oogie's consciousness is held by one, green, earwig-like bug in his head, and it is only by squashing this one that Oogie can be killed. In Battle Unlike the rest of the disney villains, Oogie has little to no special powers to call his own. In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II he has low H.P, about a bar and a half. This, however, doesn't make him an easy opponent. He traps his enemies in battles on twisted, game-like, battle grounds. With spinning razor wheels, exploding dice, gun-toting robots, and many more deadly objects, Oogie Boogie can prove himself to be a dangerous foe. Once you battle your way past his defence and booby traps, he is very vulnerable and is unable to attack. Quotes *"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" *"Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me!... What was it they did to me?" *"Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" *"When I get my hands on... well, if I've got no hands... but I'm still gonna rule Halloween Town." *"Sorry, can't remember a thing." Trivia * Oogie Boogie is the only member of Maleficent's group from the first Kingdom Hearts to show any affiliation with her in Kingdom Hearts II and he is one of the four villains in Maleficent's council of villains to have fallen to darkness, the other three being Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent herself. * When Oogie was defeated in Kingdom Hearts II, Donald stepped on what was apparently his "brain bug" just like what Santa did in the movie. However, as Oogie returned in the video game, Oogie's Revenge which was a sequel to the original film after his brain bug was squashed, his appearance in future installments is still possible. * In the movie, Oogie Boogie is shown to be able to control his shadow to some extent (as is shown in the line "I am the shadow on the moon at night" from the opening song). However, he posseses no such power in the games. Gallery Image:Oogie_Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as he appears in Kingdom Hearts. Image:Oogie boogie CoM.gif|Oogie Boogie as he appears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. See Also *Oogie's Manor fr:Oogie Boogie Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Halloween Town Category: Villains